


The 6th Assignment

by Magentarivers



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Brotp, F/F, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentarivers/pseuds/Magentarivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending for the Nightclub seduction assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exploring the posibilities.

"Nah," Eggsy frowned, "I'm just saying that the champagne tastes weird-" 

"I'm Roxy by the way." She said offering her hand. The young woman shook it giving her a bemused smile. "Sophie. Just Sophie."

"Well, just Sophie, I'd like to formally appologise for the two brutes here." A duet of protest fought to be heard over the club's music.

"Lady Sophie Montague Herring, phone call for you at reception." A waiter interrupted. She rolled her eyes and him and scoffed. "Tell Daddy that I'm fine and that I'm about to make some charming and respectable friends." The waiter paused for a moment, slightly unsure; before turning to leave. "Very well My Lady." Sophie gave Roxy a mischievous grin. She was already flirting with her, oh this was going to be easy. "So what brings you here tonight Roxy? I don't believe I've seen you around before." 

"We all came together actually." Charlie piped up from behind her. "Are you called Roxy too?" Eggsy snorted, and Charlie shot him a look. "No I was just-"

"Then don't talk for her. She looks more than capable. Non loquor nisi locutus est." He broke the eye contact, looking like a child on the naughty step. Sophie turned back to face Roxy focusing all her attention. Roxy's brain suddenly began to fire, searching for a reply. What does this girl want. Money? No, she has enough of that. Attention. Hmm maybe. Freedom. Oh Yes! "Well I'm traveling a lot at the moment. I wanted to try and have a good time before we move on. You can't stay stuck in one place can you. It's toxic." 

"Oh my God. I have been trying to get my father to understand that. I want to see the world, meet new people and see if I have hidden talents. But he says who needs hidden talents when you have my upfront beauty?" Eggsy moved in closer, to be heard "Ya know what? Fuck your dad and his patriarchal objectification of women. You do whatever the fuck makes you happy." The 3 gawped at him. "What? Can't I have opinions?"

"You should totally come with us!" Roxy urged. Choruses of encouragement filled the already loud air. Sophie looked around cautiously realising she was cornered. "I.. I don't know." 

"Listen Sophie. How old are you 25? 26? 25. You are young, intelligent, fit" Eggsy hummed "physically I mean, and yes you are undeniably gorgeous and it would be a waste, ney a crime for you to spend your whole life being Lady Sophie Montague Herring. Go and travel, find something you're passionate about. Then share it with whoever will listen. Because more people who travel the world should be like you. And more people like you should travel the world." She stopped for breath and realised she had lent right into Sophie so that their faces were inches apart. 

"Do you really think I'm gorgeous?" 

"That, wasn't the point." She was purposely looking at Sophie's lips now. "The point was, there are so many possibilities in this world that it would be a tragedy if you didn't explore them." The emphasis on "explore" was almost explicit. "If you catch my drift." 

Sophie looked over Roxy's shoulder at Eggsy, who's face was a perfect combination of baffled and mesmerized. She moved up onto her knees and lent across Roxy to get equally as close to Eggsy as she had been to the other woman. She dipped her back to give Charlie and Roxy a perfect view of her arse, and kissed Eggsy. Roxy suddenly snapped out of the trance Sophie's behind had her in. What?! All her hard work and she was getting off with him?! Stay calm. Sophie pulled away abruptly, leaving Eggsy reeling, and sat back in her original space. "Explore possibilities you said?" she whispered right into Roxy's ear, pulling on it with her lips. Roxy moaned softly at the back of her throat as Sophie's mouth covered her own. Her lips were soft, softer than she ever remembered a woman's being. She tasted of Champagne and some sort of fruit vodka. Cliché. 

Their mouths had been together for a while before she realised they weren't actually kissing. Had she never lead a kiss before? It wouldn't be surprising; nice young girl like her must have guys lining up to kiss her, but how many would let her kiss them back. Roxy pushed in, deepening the kiss. Come on, take the initiative, she thought. Nothing. Roxy slipped her tongue onto Sophie's top lip then pulled back ever so slightly. That was the push Sophie so clearly needed. Her hand was moving up Roxy's blue lace dress and softly stroking her thigh. Her mouth opened to get more of Roxy and her tongue no longer lay dormant in her own mouth. Good girl, thought Roxy. They pulled apart panting ever so slightly. Sophie licked her lips and looked to the floor. "So do you like the possibilities?" 

"I think so." She looked over at Eggsy again. "Has he got a hard-on?" She gestured with her head at Charlie who was sat behind her, and very much did. Eggsy nodded. She swiveled around to face Charlie, and beckoned him coyly, with one finger. He grinned like the Cheshire cat and practically lunged at her. She shot back, snapping out of the facade "Haha. In your dreams. I chastised you in Latin. Do you really think so?" 

"Oh come on! At least it shows I have a great level of intelligence." he gestured to Eggsy "This one probably doesn't know what 'Carpe Diem' means!" 

"Seize the day." Eggsy boasted, flipping him the middle finger. 

Sophie sat back on the sofa, staring up at Roxy, almost star struck. Eggsy and Roxy looked at each other, mentally hi 5-ing. Charlie caught on. "Biblical sense." he coughed. They snapped out. Shit! "Sorry?" Sophie muttered. Charlie shook his head as though she imagined it, but soaked up the looks on the pair's faces. Both of them were racking their brains for an exit tactic. A basic "How about we get out of here?" Was certainly not going to work in this scenario. The whole set up had been to let Sophie feel like she held the cards. Roxy picked up her glass, think. Think! 

"I don't suppose you could show me where the little girl's room is?" She was proud of herself, especially upon seeing the jealousy and defeat on the boys' faces. "Oh yeah, of course!" The two girls got up to go and the boys interested plummeted. Sophie turned back. "Eggsy, was it? Do you want me to direct you to the toilet?" For a good 3 seconds Eggsy was lost. "Wha- yeah, thanks." He stood up slowly, milking it for Charlie's sake. None of them looked back as they left the bar.


	2. Biblical Sense

Sophie lead them out of the hubbub of the bar and down a corridor. She had Roxy's hand in hers and kept looking over her shoulder to check Eggsy was still on-board. The cloud of strangers' conversations disappeared as they went further and further away from the main floor of the club. 

"Long way to the loos". Roxy prompted, suddenly feeling aware that this could very well be a trap or part of the test. Sophie stopped and turned suddenly, "you really just wanted the toilet?!" Sounding mortified. 

"Oh no!" She reassured, "It's just, how long until we get there? And what did you have in mind?"

"4 doors down. I thought we could have ourselves a party for 3?" She looked cheekily at Eggsy, "Carpe Diem?" The two agents nodded encouragingly, valiantly trying to hide the fact their suspicions had proven true. Sophie held a finger for them to wait as she approached a man guarding the room and snuck inside, presumably, to set it out. Roxy and Eggsy dropped the act, beginning to ramble "What the fuck Rox?"

"Listen I'm not too chuffed either but we've got  
"No offence but I'm not shagging you to win a challenge."

She rolled her eyes "None taken, the feeling is quite mutual. It's going to be difficult for only one of us to win now. So it's not about winning any more, it's making sure Charlie looses. This girl has chosen both of us and we have to give her a good time. So you better start racking your mental porn catalogue for a 3 way scenario where we don't touch." Roxy urged frantically biting the edge of her nail. "I go behind, you take her from the front" 

"Spoken like a true gent Eggsy. No high contact risk."

"Oral. Her on me, you on her? No kissing or eye contact and it doesn't even count." 

"Typical bro-code 'It's not gay if its a 3-way'-" 

"Shut up. Yes or n-"

"Are we ready?" Sophie cooed stepping out of the door, oblivious to the conversation." Roxy stayed looking at Eggsy.

The 3 of them stepped inside, the room furnished in black and lilac. There was a bar in one corner with a row of shots lined up on it. Music played over the sound system that sat, above the banquette seating on the other side of the room. It was clear the room's sole purpose wasn't to serve as a space for sex but it was coincidentally perfect.

Sophie picked up a shot, knocked it back, and handed one each to the others. "How do we want to play this?" She trailed a hand around Roxy's waist, walking to Eggsy and nudging him again the wall. "Dunno babe, what are you thinking?" She gestured a hand behind her. Roxy followed suit, pressing right up against her. She brushed the blonde hair off of Sophie's neck planting a heavy kiss. The sigh that followed was like music to her ears. She'd forgotten how good it felt to take someone's breath away with a kiss. The breathing stopped and was replaced with muffled moans. She looked up to see Sophie and Eggsy, kissing intensely. 

Roxy felt a hand on hers, she panicked briefly before she realised it was Sophie's. The panic quickly returned when she fell her hand being pushed down the waistband of Eggsy's trousers. She pulled back, instantly breaking up the kisses. "What's the matter?" Sophie snapped around. "I don't particularly want to touch him. Like that." Behind Sophie, Eggsy looked horrified at the realisation. "Why? Are you-" The two agents interjected at the same time.

"Yeah, she's a lesbian."

"Yes. He's my cousin." They looked at each other, then back to Sophie who was looking more and more concerned with the two people she'd just been getting off with. Roxy tried to reassure her. "I'm his lesbian cousin. I thought the gay bit was obvious Eggsy." She said pointedly to him. "Was that guy your cousin too."

"No he's just a prick" Eggsy said in a matter of fact manner, straightening his hat. 

Everything stopped as Sophie mulled over the new information for a while. "We still want to do this if you do, just not. You know." Roxy rested a hand on Sophie's back. 

"It changes my plan. Umm we could just take turns? If you don't mind watching the other." Eggsy and Roxy looked at each other. How hadn't they thought about that? They nodded. 

 

Sophie settled down into the sofa, silently inviting Roxy to join her and Eggsy to take a front row seat opposite. The two women wasted no time getting more physically acquainted. Roxy pulled her to the open corner of the banquette for the comfort of both of them. Roxy mounted her only to lay her back and pushed her arms above her head. She slithered down running a hand across the black fabric that covered Sophie's torso. She pulled down the blondes underwear. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Eggsy shift in his seat. Slowly,she began to nibble on Sophie's inner thighs, switching legs the closer she got to her centre and ghosting across. Letting her breath and light brushes of her lips do the work. She felt Sophie shaking with anticipation. To tease or not to tease that is the question. Fuck it. She, shoved up the skirt of the dress and dove tongue first into Sophie, who gasped in response. 

They'd been going for about 3 minutes and Sophie was moaning and yelping like a pro. She'd clearly watched a lot of porn and knew how she was expected to behave. (she doubted that anyone gave that good head.) Roxy noticed Sophie was moving her arms around like they had a life of their own. Roxy looked up from between the thighs, to Eggsy for an answer. He mouthed something she couldn't decipher. What? She frowned. He gestured pulling up a pony tail. Oh right! Roxy guided Sophie's hands to her head, encouraging her to tug. She pushed her hands up the other woman's dress, stroking her back. She felt the blonde relax under her for a moment. Then, as if from nowhere, to tense completely as her orgasm shivered through her. Sophie was yanking her hair, squirming. "Rosie!" She yelled out. Roxy restrained her hips with more force than was probably necessary. Teach her to remember my fucking name.

Sophie stilled, breathing deeply. "Give. Me. A minute." She muttered putting her hands over her face.

Roxy stood and crossed to Eggsy who was at the bar pouring a drink for her. "Nice work Rox." Eggsy hi 5-ed her under the counter, and was beaming like a proud brother- which was totally weird considering the context. "Or is it Rosie?" She threw the drink back. "Oh don't bloody start." She tried to scowl at him but only managed to laugh along.  
"Tip. Don't bother with her chest, if you want to put your hands anywhere: her arse." He moved to go, but she stopped him. "And take the hat off. No one wants to be fucked by a chav in a snapback." She winked and patted him on the shoulder. Tag you're it.

 

Roxy took a long moment to breathe before she opened a tonic water, (deciding to hold the gin), poured it out and sipped. She looked up in time to see Sophie straddle Eggsy and lower herself slowly down. She watched from behind the bar as Sophie's bare shoulders tensed up at the intrusion. Eggsy's eyes slipped shut momentarily before he took a hold of Sophie's hips encouraging her to roll them. Roxy didn't have a good view of Sophie's face from her angle, but the rest of her body gave enough away that she didn't need to see it. 

She couldn't say she'd given it much thought, but Roxy certainly didn't think Eggsy would have been quite that sensitive. There was more kissing and stroking, and less hair pulling and biting than she expected. He'd pressed their foreheads together for a while, staring and whispering to Sophie. Roxy noticed the other woman began to clench her hands in fists behind his head: she was getting close. Roxy waved to attract Eggsy's attention; and mimed squeezing her butt. He nodded and preceded to claw Sophie's behind. Not 2 minutes Sophie was panting and screaming again as she came for the second time that night. Eggsy grunted as he followed, pushing his head into her chest. 

Eggsy and Sophie re-dressed and straightened themselves up. The 3 had one last drink before the Kingsman candidates saw themselves out. "Thanks for that advice." Eggsy said awkwardly as they made their way back to Charlie. "Just returning the favour. We don't have to talk about this you know. You're not the first of my friends I've seen having sex." She waited for that piece of trivia to sink in. Eggsy stopped in his tracks. "You... I...I'm your friend?" He joked swinging an arm around her neck. Yeah, she thought, he was. He didn't treat her different because she was a woman, or because she was more privileged than he. A part of her even regretted the fact that only one of them could win this. 

They arrived back at their seats to find Charlie had gone. Eggsy looked around through the busy crowds "Where's Lord Wankington?" A voice spoke behind them. "Your college Charlie? He had to step outside. Something in the champagne didn't agree with him. It may have been the rohypnol."


End file.
